


A Christmas Tree

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Christmas Tree, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cas/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets Cas to celebrate Christmas this year so they are going to need a tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said, poking his boyfriend in the side. “At least smile a bit and maybe put on the sweater I bought you.”

Cas shook his head, “No way, Dean. You know I don’t like Christmas.”

“You don’t like it because you’ve only experienced it with your overwhelming, super uptight, and extremely religious family.” Dean said as he gently grabbed Cas’s crossed arms. “It’s not so bad when you celebrate it with people you like.”

“Still no, Dean.”

Dean let his head fall a bit, “I guess that means you don’t like me,” He pulled his hands back and got up to leave their room.

Just as he stepped into the hallway Cas called out, “Wait. That isn’t what I meant. I like you, Dean. I love you.”

Dean spun around, a big cheesy grin plastered to his face, “So you’ll celebrate Christmas with me?”

Cas sighed and smiled at his boyfriend, “Sure, I’ll celebrate Christmas with you.”

“Great,” Dean marched back into their bedroom and grabbed a sweater that was hanging on a chair, thrusting it at Cas, “Here you can wear this today.”

Cas unfolded the sweater and grimaced. It was red with little white prancing reindeers all over it. “Do I have to wear this?”

“Of course,” Dean called from the closet, “It’ll match mine.”

Cas turned around to find Dean standing in the doorway of their closet wearing a green sweater with little black prancing reindeers stamped all over it. Before Cas could complain about wearing his matching sweater Dean climbed on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re going to celebrate with me, I’m going to show you how Winchesters treat the holidays and it’ll make you forget all about your crap celebrations.”

Cas watched him jump off the bed and practically skip down the hall and smiled. This was their third Christmas together and each year Cas had refused to participate, despite all of Dean’s begging. But this year Dean was ecstatic that he was finally going to celebrate with him. If Dean was happy, then so was Cas.

“Cas! Are you dressed yet? We got to go!” Dean called.

Cas quickly pulled his sweater on and met Dean at the front door, “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to get a Christmas tree.” Dean said grabbing Cas’s hand and dragging him out of their house and into the impala.

As they pulled out of their driveway Cas couldn’t deny that he was a little excited. He had never gone Christmas tree hunting before. They turned onto a dirt road and Cas watched as rows and rows of Christmas trees came into view.

Dean parked the car next to bunch of other cars outside a small house and the two of them got out. “We’ve been buying trees from this place since I was little,” Dean said looking around.

“Hey, Dean, are you going to tie the tree to the top of your car?” Cas asked, wondering how they were going to get their tree home.  

Dean shook his head, “I don’t want our tree scraping up my baby, the tree’ll go inside the car. Don’t worry, I brought lots of blankets and besides we’re only going to get a small one.”

Cas nodded and followed Dean as he made his way towards the house. A portly man in jeans and ugly sweater greeted them. “Dean! So glad to see you again!”

“You too, Donny,” Dean said wrapping one arm around the man’s shoulders. “I’d like for you to meet Castiel, my boyfriend.”

Donny smiled and shook Cas’s hand, “Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

“Likewise.”

“So do you boys want me to show you around?” Donny asked.

“Nah,” Dean replied, grabbing Cas’s hand, “I think we got it. Where are the smaller trees?”

Donny pointed to a patch of trees behind the house and Dean and Cas left to find their Christmas tree. “Does he grow all of these trees?” Cas asked.

“Yep.” The two of them walked down a row of trees that only came up to their chests, “You pick out the tree, Cas.”

Cas glanced at his boyfriend, “But I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

Dean chuckled, “Just pick out a tree you like.”

Cas nodded and began inspecting all the trees around him. He would be lying if he said he could tell the differences between all the trees he saw. They all looked the same to him and none of them caught his eyes. None of them seemed like the right tree, They walked hand in hand down five rows of trees before Dean said anything, “Seen one you like, baby?”

Cas looked at him sadly, “Dean, I have no idea how to pick out a tree, they all look the same too me.”

“Of course they look the same,” Dean said, giving Cas’s hand a light squeeze, “They’re trees, just choose anyone you like.”

“But, Dean, that’s the problem. I can’t find one I like and I’m not going to just choose a random one. This tree need to be the right one. It has to be just right.” Cas said looking at all the trees that stood around them.

Dean tugged at Cas’s arm until he was starting straight into Dean’s green eyes, “Hey, it’s okay. The tree doesn’t need to be perfect.”

“Yes, it does. This tree is going to be out first tree and I want it to be perfect.” Cas stared back at Dean, big blue eyes opened wide in worry.

Dean pulled Cas against his chest and kissed him on the forehead. Cas looked up, “What was that for?”

“It’s just that this Christmas is starting to matter to you,” Dean said, pecking Cas on the cheek.

Cas hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He titled his head back so that their lips met. Cas moved his hand so that it rested on Dean’s cheek. Their lips clashed and hands wandered. A chill ran up Cas’s spine like it always did whenever Dean held him in his arms.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Cas said against Dean’s lips. “I don’t care if the tree is perfect or not, I just want the biggest tree we can get.”

Dean chuckled and looked down at Cas whose lips were full from kissing and cheeks were flushed from the cold air. And that sweater. That had been the best idea Dean had had. Cas looked so adorable in it, there was no way he could say no to his boyfriend while he was wearing that. “Alright, let’s go get a tree.”

Cas sang along with Dean to all the Christmas songs that were played as they drove home, a giant Christmas tree strapped to the top of the impala. When they got home Cas burst out laughing when he got a good look at their tree.

“Dean, what were we thinking?! This tree is longer than your car, there is no way it’s going to fit in our living room!”

Dean opened up his trunk and pulled out an axe. “Don’t worry, Cas, I already thought about that. Why don’t you go find the Christmas decorations in the garage and bring them into the living room.”

Cas left Dean to deal with the tree. After he pulled out all two of the Christmas decoration boxes Dean had he decided to bake a pie. Just as the pie were coming out of the Dean walked into the kitchen.

“Alright, our tree fits in the living room now.” Dean said with a huge smile, “Oh yum pie.”

Cas slapped his hand away, “It’s still hot, let it cool.”

“Fine, but come look at the tree you picked out.”

Cas turned the oven off and followed Dean into the living room and gasped. The couches that sat under the window facing the front of the house had been moved to sit on the other side of the room and in its place sat two trees. Dean had cut the tree they had chosen in half so that there was one tall skinny tree that almost hit the ceiling and one wide tree that stood a little taller than Cas.

“I even shaped the second tree so that it didn’t look so weird.” Dean said. He chanced a glance at Cas as stayed silent, “Do you like it?”

Cas grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love it, they are the perfect trees.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought


End file.
